Thanks For Losing Her
by Lilymaid620
Summary: Juvia, I heard it stopped raining wherever you are and that you're some kind of powerful Fairy Tail mage now. I'm starting to think that maybe I threw away something special to soon. Bora "What the ACTUAL hell!" GrUvia based off of a true story from my parents. Slight language on behalf of jealous Gray


**Thanks For Losing Her**

It was a completely normal day at the Fullbuster-Lockser home. Gray was sitting at the counter with his usual cup of coffee as Juvia went about making them breakfast. Gray, being an ice mage, had issues with all heating related devices and tending to freeze everything he tried to cook. It was fortunate the Juvia was a good cook, as he had discovered the day he finally ate one of those boxed lunches that she made him. It had been the first one that she had made without his face on it (because as he told her eating his own face was just WRONG!) and he had loved every bit of it, even if there was a heart shape on the rice and had been every day since. As Gray sorted through the mail, he found something unusual. Between the usual complaints from former clients about his team's destructiveness and Lyon's daily love letters to Juvia (both of which went in the trash) there was a purple envelope for Juvia. This didn't look like any of their usual mail. He checked the return address.

"Hey, Juvia."

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

"Do you know a 'Bora'?" Juvia dropped the bowl she was carrying with a clatter. "JUVIA! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Gray had never seen Juvia act this. She seemed to shake herself out of a trance.

"Yes. Juvia is alright. It's just that Juvia hasn't heard that name in a long time."

"So you do know him?"

"Yes. Bora the Prominence is Juvia's ex-boyfriend." If Gray had coffee in his mouth he would have done a spit take.

"WHAT?"

"Bora-sama was the last person Juvia dated before her darling Gray-sama." Gray was in shock. Wasn't Bora that idiot who was trafficking girls when Lucy and Natsu met? And he was Juvia's EX!

"How did I not know this!?"

"Juvia doesn't like to talk about it. He broke up with Juvia because Juvia's rain was too gloomy for him. It was before Gray-sama took away Juvia's rain and showed her the sun."

"Why the hell is he writing you?"

"Juvia doesn't know. Juvia hasn't heard from him since he broke up with Juvia."

"Well, we are sure as hell going to find out. Do you mind if I open this?"

"Juvia doesn't mind, just let Juvia read it too." She came out of the kitchen and stood behind Gray as he opened the offending letter. He unfolded it and read it aloud.

"Juvia,

I heard it stopped raining wherever you are and that you're some kind of powerful Fairy Tail mage now. With this new information, I have been thinking over our past relationship. Or only real problem was that gloomy rain and now that it's no longer an issue I'm thinking that we should get back together. I'm starting to think that maybe I threw away something special to soon.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Bora the Prominence." Gray couldn't believe what he had just read. Juvia had dated this ass-wipe! And what the heck was he thinking, asking GRAY'S Juvia to get back together?

"What the ACTUAL hell!"

"Juvia sees that Bora-sama has not changed."

"You mean he was like this while you two dated."

"Yes."

"Why the heck did date this dickhead?"

"He was the only one who wanted Juvia. Everyone else hated the rain more than him. Juvia had no other options."

"Well, now you do."

"No, Juvia doesn't." Gray was dumbstruck. What did she mean? Was she taking this prick back? "Juvia doesn't have any other options, but Gray-sama. Nobody else is even close to being an option in Juvia's eyes!" She said throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Gray could feel his back bending in ways that it wasn't supposed to, but he didn't care. Juvia was his, only his and he wouldn't have it any other way. She was his only option as much as he was hers. Gray tilted her face up to meet his and pressed his lips to hers in a melting kiss. He was lucky her watery body didn't burst. As he pulled away he looked down at her. Her normally pale cheeks were flushed with color and her deep sapphire eyes were half-lidded. He thought back to Bora's letter. The bastard was right about one thing, she was something special.

"Hey, Juvia. Are you going to reply to Bora's letter?"

"No! Juvia doesn't want to."

"Good. I'll do it myself!"

"Eh!"

Bora was opening his mail when he came upon a familiar purple envelope. It was the letter he had sent to Juvia. It said "Return to Sender." he looked and noticed that it had been opened and resealed. Ah! Juvia must have recycled the envelope to send back her reply. She'd always been weird, but she was hot and had treated him like a god. Now that the depressing the rain was gone and she was a powerful mage, he saw no reason that they shouldn't get back together. After all, they could be a real power couple now that she wouldn't hold him back. He opened the envelope and pulled out his original letter and another piece of ice blue stationary. Classic Juvia.

He opened the letter and found a picture enclosed. Ah, Juvia had sent him a picture! He looked at the picture and his eyes widened. It wasa picture of Juvia alright and she looked beautiful as always, especially in that new, more revealing dress that showed off her impressive breasts. But she was in the arms of a dark haired, shirtless man. She was looking at him, but he was looking at the camera. The way he had his arms around her and the look in his eyes clearly said, "MINE! Back off if you do not want to die a horrible death." His hands rested on her stomach, which was clearly much larger. Juvia was obviously pregnant and if Bora had to guess the child inside her was clearly the possessive man's. Bora dropped the picture as if it burned him. Apparently, someone else realized what he did. He threw away something special. He looked at the letter.

"Yeah. You did. Thanks.

Gray Fullbuster."

* * *

 **Okay, the inspiration for this actually came from my parents. Apparently while they were still dating but had moved in together, my mom got this letter from her ex-boyfriend, Old Tom (She dated two buys named Tom before she met and married my dad. She calls them New and Old Tom respectively.), saying that he wanted to get back together because he felt that he had "Thrown away something special." While it was probably not like Bora's, my dad still wanted to do what Gray did and write back to tell him that he did and thank him. He didn't, but when he told me about it I was like "Story Idea!" I added the whole picture and pregnancy thing for extra GrUvia fluff and cause I think jealous Gray is ADORABLE! I would like to thank Old Tom for dumping my mom. Buddy, yes, you did throw away something special, but thanks! Without your idiocy, I wouldn't be here!**


End file.
